iPod Shuffle Tag Challenge
by JonasAddiction
Summary: iPod Shuffle Tag Challenge


Okay, I usually never do this but I wanted to see how it turned out.

I got tagged by lilmskaylad, so I tag:

Joejonasbabe

Brianajonas

Ms.JOE.Jonas

Koalabear929

Burningup4ubaby

Can you handle the iPod Shuffle Tag Challenge?

1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.  
2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random  
3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing, or correcting after the song is over!  
4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!  
5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!

I Miss You: Miley Cyrus

"I miss you." Kayla says looking down at the cold stone grave. "Why did you have to leave me?" the rain was pouring down on me but I didn't care. Its been exactly one week since the accident. The worst part of it was…I was the one that made it happen. I was at home and my father was drunk and he was…he was yelling at me. Mom left the house and she didn't take me with her, so I called Joe. I asked him if he could pick me up. He was on his way to my house. It was pouring rain, like today, and it was dark and someone ran a red light and right into his car. "I miss your smile Joe."

SOS: Jonas Brothers

"Hey, can we hang out tomorrow instead?" Joe asks.

"Uh…why, what are you doing tonight?" I say into the phone.

"Me, Nick and some friends are gonna go bowling tonight."

"Oh…uh, sure." I say as a tear escaped my eye.

"Okay, see you tomorrow babe. I love you." he says.

"Love you too." I say shutting my phone. I can't believe he forgot. I dial the restaurants number and wait for someone to answer. "Hi, I'd like to cancel a previous reservation for tonight. Its under Joe Jonas. Okay, thank you." I say. How could he forget our anniversary? He asked me to be his girlfriend on this day last year. How could he?

Shake It: Metro Station

I woke up to the sun blinding me. I looked around the unfamiliar room and wondered how I got here. I looked to my left to see Joe Jonas. What? What is Joe Jonas doing in the same bed as me? I pull off the covers and get wide eyed. What is Joe Jonas doing naked in the same bed as me. Just then it hit me. I looked down at myself and I was indeed naked. I sprung out of bed and looked on the ground and there were our clothes. I looked at the spot that I was just in and saw a small amount of blood. Holy shit…

Hello Beautiful: Jonas Brothers

"Joe…don't leave me." I say holding him tight. My families close friends, the Jonas', sons made it big in the music industry.

"Kayla, I promise we'll come back. I wont dare leave you, you know that." Me and Joe were both 15 and we lived in LA, California.

"Joe…I don't want to loose my best friend." I didn't know how hard those words hurt to Joe.

That's Just The Way We Roll: Jonas Brothers

"Ah! Joe!" I say looking down at my now blue paint splattered clothes.

"Ohh." Nick says backing away with a paintbrush in hand. Me, Nick and Joe were painting my room blue over the summer.

"Joseph!" I say running at him.

"I'm sorry!" he says running away. I gain speed and jump on his back, bringing him down into a small paint container. "Eww!" He says touching the thick paint in his hair. I stood up and looked at him, and then at Nick, and started laughing.

Crazy Kinda Crush On You: Nicholas Jonas…haha, wow I haven't said Nicholas in awhile

"Oh my god." Nick says walking into his house.

"What?" Joe asks from the kitchen. "First day didn't go so well?"

"No, it went fine, it's just…I saw this beautiful girl. She's in ever single one of my classes except 6th period."

"Ahh. 10th grade love. I remember that." Joe says laughing. "So, what does she look like?"

"She has these beautiful brown eyes."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah…kinda."

"Alright then, at least you're farther than Kevin."

"Hey!"

Don't Walk Away: Nicholas Jonas

"Joe!" I scream. "Don't walk away when things get tough." I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Why, it's not like anyone cares about me."

"You always tell me to never walk away Joe. You've always looked out for me, now its my turn. Joe…don't walk away…"

"I just wanna leave." he says walking closer to me.

"…Do you wanna leave me?"

"Kayla…of course not. I love you."

"Then don't leave me when the worlds bringing you down." I say. He looks at me with concerned eyes and closes them.

"I wont. I promise." he says hugging me.

Last Thing On Your Mind: Lights

"Wow…it's beautiful." I say looking at the sunset. I look down at the sandy ground and then back to the sunset.

"It is." Joe says stopping and smiling. "Kayla…" he says stuttering.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Kayla…you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up…and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep." he says. I don't know where hes going with this so I just nod. "Kayla, I love you."

"Joe, I love you too." I say smiling.

"Then…it wouldn't be bad if I did this?" he asks kneeling on his right knee. "Kayla…" he says grabbing my left hand. "Will you marry me?" he asks with hope in his eyes.

"…yes!" I say with tears running down my face. "Yes Joe, I will marry you."

The Sweet Escape: Gwen Stefani

"Shut the fridge." I say to Nick. "You're letting all the cold air out."

"Sorry." he says laughing.

"Poptart." Joe says out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask turning to look at him.

"I don't know…Kayla…lets go somewhere. I wanna get away from this house. Ugh…we've been in here to long." he says pulling me out the door.

"Uh…sure." I say. "Where are we going?"

"Movies?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"We can finally go see The Dark Knight." he says smiling.

"I'll race you." I say looking at him before sprinting towards the corner to the movie theater. It takes about 2 minutes to get to the movie theater from where me and the Jonas' live. Yep, we're neighbors. Have been since me and Joe we're born.

Kiss The Girl: Ashley Tisdale…I can't believe I have this song haha.

"Uh…" Joe says pulling me outside. This was the first Jonas family traditional Christmas party that I've been too. We moved in next door about three months ago and we've been best friends since.

"Its hectic in there." I say sitting down on his porch steps.

"Yeah. That's what happens when the Jonas family comes together." he says. Just kiss her. "Kayla…" I say.

"Yeah?"

"I know you probably only think of us as friends but…I want it to be more." I say leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. After a couple seconds I pull away to reveal her signature smile.

"Me too." I say leaning in to kiss him.

Games: Jonas Brothers

"Dude, can we not play a game?" Nick whines.

"Come on. Everyone else wants to." I say dragging him to the living room where Kevin and Kayla were.

"But board games make me bored." Nick says as I look at him weird. "What, they do!"

"Too bad."

"I call the racecar!" Kayla yells.

"No! I want the racecar!" Nick says.

"I thought you didn't like board games." I say.

"Pshh, you didn't say it was Monopoly. I pone at this game."

"Nicky, you're going down." Kayla says as Kevin hands her the multi colored money.

"In you're dreams."


End file.
